THE NOT SO GREAT ASIAN FAMILY REACTION!
by randomgirl40
Summary: Sequal to the not so great Nordic family reaction. Written in the sane conditions as that fic too. This is an utter crackfic. Do not pay attention to this if you havent read the first one or cannot deal with my friend and me's insanity. ;)


THE (GREAT) ASIAN FAMILY REACTION! Leon was sitting down with his bad ass Asian family - plus Neeraja, Mei's boyfriend - eating a traditional bad ass chinese meal. Suddenly, he randomly mustered the courage to tell them. Tell his strictly racist-towards-Nordics family those few little bad ass words that Emil had probably already told his own family. "Guys... I'm the male equivalent of a lesbian." Kasem paused in eating. "You're a male Lien?!" Lien slapped him across the face. "You bastard! That was a one time thing! I was totally drunk like the bad ass I am!" Mei sipped her green tea. "That's nice you two. Can you finish releasing your sexual tension some other time? Leon just announced something frigging important, and you're making it all about you! Now that can be ok when you're in the bedroom, but not down here!" Yong Soo's bad ass gangnam face twisted into one of disgust. "Eww! I hate incest!" "Wait a minute, didn't you date Yao?!" Leon cut in, pointing his fork at the Korean in accusation. "Very, very, very distant cousins. Not the same thing. Plus, screw the rules, I'm Korean!" Yong Soo retorted. "Okay. Who let him on YouTube again?!" Yong Soo's twin, Yang, appeared from the kitchen wielding a badass spatula. Kasem pushed his badass glasses up his badass nose before pointing in a dramatic fashion at Lien. "I THINK IT WAS LIEN." "Well that settles that question." Leon sighed, leaning back in his badass chair. "Wha- OBJECTION!" The Vietnamese girl shouted, however she was ignored as Mei asked a question Leon was regretting to answer. "So... What's his nationality? He better not be from Northern Europe!" She gave a sickly sweet smile. "Right. About that..." Leon murmured, trying to delay answering the totally not badass question. As he was thinking of what to do, he rested his head in the palm of his badass hand, causing his badass ring to be on full display. "HOLY SHIT HE'S GETTING MARRIED TOO?!" Kasem exclaimed, pointing out the circular badass objecty thingy ma-bob. "You're just noticing this thing now? You dumb shits." Leon said, rolling his badass eyes. "Boys! Stop swearing and changing the bad ass subject!" The Taiwanese female held out a jar nearly full with coins to them. "But Meiiii! I'm loosing all my money to that thing!" Yong Soo whined. "Uhm... Yea... About his nationality..." Leon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He's erm... *cough* landic." "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that." Mei said. "Errr... Icela *cough*" "Leon, spit it out will ya?" Kasem retorted, pointing his slightly badass fork at Leon. "Fine! He's fucking Icelandic okay! His older brother is Norwegian, who's crush is Danish, they live with a Swede and Finn plus everything in their house is from IKEA! Happy now?" Leon panted as he let that out like the badass he is. "Leon! What the fuck?!" Mei yelled. "Uhh... Yeah! We hate scandinavians!" Kasem yelled half heartedly, not really giving a shit as he shoved his slightly badass fork in his mouth. "I don't give a flying fuck to tell you the truth." Yang once again commented from the kitchen. "We're all equal and shit on the inside, blah blah." "Yeah! What she said!" Kasem shouted, still not giving a shit as he stole Neeraja's rice bowl. "..." The Indian male had no idea what was going on as this hot Thai dude stole his rice bowl. But no homo. He was dating Mei of course! "Hey! Give Neeraja back his rice!" Mei yelled, throwing her onigiri at Kasem. Like the badass he was, Kasem simply reached up, grabbing the onigiri and eating it before flipping off Mei and continuing to eat the stolen rice. "Uhm... Is it always like this?" Neeraja asked the Korean, who was just sitting there and smirking like a bitch. "Pretty much, da-ze." "Huh." Was his reply. "Om nom nom nom nom." Kasem had deemed it nessacary to for sound effects. Neeraja was trying to ignore him, but it was slowly beginning to piss the Indian off. "Do you fucking mind?! You wanna fight?!" Kasem dropped the bowl and placed his hands up. "Whoa dude! Take it easyyy!" While he was distracted, Neeraja, like the badass he was, snatched back his half eaten bowl of rice. "Asshole." "Aw. C'monnn." The Thailander whinged as his stomach grumbled. "At least share a bit!" "You already ate half of it." Neeraja shot back, making an act of eating his rice nice and slowly, just to taunt Kasem. Kasem pouted, running a hand through his badass spiky hair. Yang poked her head around the corner. "So anyway Leon, you're totally fine with marrying your Icelandic boyfriend. We just get to meet him first... and are allowed to go to the wedding." "Uhm. Sure. When we set the date." Leon shrugged, thankful that there was another sane person in his household. And so, the evening went on as normal, with an occasional bickering from Neeraja to Kasem. Leon's marriage completely forgotten, apart from a little glare from Mei from time to time. 


End file.
